


A Mansion Date, but Not Really

by morph_writes (morph_reads)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Haunted Houses, M/M, Soft Steve Harrington, a cock obsession, but because of the haunted house and NOT because of something steve did, cocktober prompts, oh god the tags.., rating M for language/ general situation, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_writes
Summary: billy likes to scare steve just so he can cuddle him and make him feel better, but tonight, a haunted mansion date goes awry.cocktober day 2: haunted mansion
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	A Mansion Date, but Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> feat. literal cocks instead of cocks;)

Billy's favorite time of the year is autumn. more specifically, the month of October solely for all the cheesy horror movies, corn mazes, and costume parties. However, he especially likes the haunted houses. He loves that he gets to comfort his dates during a scary movie or one of those horror night walkthroughs, but with Steve, he really finds joy in making him squirm. 

Last week, Billy had passed by an ad for a haunted mansion in town. The address wasn’t in Loch Nora where most of the mansions and upscale fancy houses were located, but someplace he’d never heard of. This was the perfect opportunity for Billy to really get Steve scared, and he very much was looking forward to taking Steve to the mansion. The following Friday, Billy would ask Steve if he wanted to go to the haunted mansion with him. It would be perfect. They would walk through the mansion for an hour, Billy scaring Steve as often as he could get away with, and then when they got back to Steve’s house, Billy would make them hot cocoa and cuddle Steve until they both fell asleep. 

After practice on Friday, Billy asked Steve about the haunted mansion, “Hey Bambie, I found a pretty cool looking haunted house ad over the weekend. D’you fancy going with me tomorrow?”. 

Steve scoffed. “Babe, that sounds super sketchy. Where even is it?”.

Billy put on an exaggerated pout, “Hey, it’ll be fun! plus you know I know you like when I get to comfort you.” Lately, Steve had been going to Billy for cuddles and kisses after almost every mishap he’d experienced. Billy should really talk to Steve about that sometime soon and make sure he was doing ok. 

Steve pouted right back but agreed on going to the haunted house the following evening.

**-**

As they pulled up to the address, they noticed that something was wrong. The mansion was decorated quite haunted, however, there weren’t any other patron’s cars in the small parking lot. Billy had specifically chosen they’d go at 10:00 pm because he thought there’d be a lot more people around. Neither he nor Steve had been in this area of town, and it was easier to blend in and not blatantly look like Billy had taken his boyfriend to a haunted house when there were a hundred other teens and kids around them. He checks the tab he’d pulled from the advertisement, double-checking they had arrived at the right address within the correct hours of operation, but everything matched.

Billy shrugged and got out of the Camaro, “C’mon Stevie, might as well go in now before we freeze out here.”

Steve flits his eyes from Billy's to the dim mansion, then back to Billy's. “Maybe we should come back when there are more people? It’s kinda creepy being out here all alone.” Steve's voice drIpped with concern, but Billy just smirked and replied, “That's the point, pretty boy. It adds to the ambiance.”.

They walk up to the front door side by side when Billy notices 3 blue ceramic chickens sitting on the porch. He pokes at Steve’s side and laughs, “Hey, look at those cocks, Steve! I think the owner is trying to tell us something.” 

Steve looks over towards the chickens and rolls his eyes. “Yeah Billy, they’re telling us they like Chickens? Maybe they have a farm behind here.” 

Billy shakes his head. “Aww babe, you’re no fun! They 100% are subliminally telling us they like dick.” 

Steve snorts and begins to say “yeah right.” When the grand front door opened up on its own and let them into the foyer. 

Their eyes widened as they stepped into the mansion, taking in the architecture and the decorations inside the home. There is a mid-sized circular table in the middle of the entryway that has a few, far too realistic, skulls sat on top of it. There is a cornstalk and dried flower centerpiece on the table as well. On the floor by the feet of the table are 3 more fake chickens all facing the door. The ceiling is quite tall but has especially realistic cobwebs stranded across the ceiling. Towards the back of the foyer, there are 2 candelabras each holding 3 burning pillar candles. There doesn’t seem to be any electricity on in the house either, and the candles are the only source of light. 

Steve looks over to Billy after taking in the view, “Billy,” he whispers, “where did you bring us?”. Steve crowds closer to Billy after asking the question, and Billy can feel the faint shiver Steve experiences. 

“The ad said it was Hawkins’ scariest attraction, I don't know Steve.” he sounds exasperated but continues looking around the grand home. Billy looked around and noticed the 2 large paintings of black chickens framing the doorway. The paintings are as big as him and Steve, and Billy was beginning to understand why there weren’t any other cars in the parking lot. 

He turns Steve toward the paintings and says a bit smug, “What did I tell you about the cocks, Steve? Clearly there’s a message they’re trying to tell us.”. 

Steve looks at the paintings and then at Billy. He looks confused at all the chicken paraphernalia the home holds. Steve looks back towards the center table and points to the chicken sculptures sat on the floor.

“Billy, you’re telling me someone one with a cock obsession started a haunted mansion?” he’s waving his hands about in disbelief. “How does that even happen?!”.

Billy raises one eyebrow at “cock obsession” whilst laughing to himself. “Stevie, cock obsession? If anyone here has a cock obsession, you know that’s you, right?” he gasps in fake astoundment, “Did you buy this house and make a fake haunted house for us?”. He draws Steve closer to hug him tight. “Awww how thoughtful! My Steve buying a haunted house for me!”.

Steve's laughing at this point and trying to push Billy off him. “I didn't buy a house, you idiot. And I don’t have a cock obsession!'' Steve manages to get out of Billy's grasp and sticks his tongue out at Billy. Before their laughter can truly die down, Steve catches something moving in the house.

In a more serious tone, Steve asks, “Hey wait, did you just see that?”. 

Billy shakes his head still slightly laughing. “Maybe it was one of the cocks you’re so obsessed with.” 

“No. I saw something move over there.” Steve points to the darkness behind where the candelabra’s light reaches. Steve strains his eyes to look further into the darkness and catches something different move in his peripheral vision. It’s low to the ground and fairly small, but he can’t really make out what it was. He whips his head over towards Billy again wide-eyed, “I saw something else. Please tell me you saw it that time.” 

Billy stopped laughing and turns his expression more serious. “I didn’t see anything, are you doing ok? We can go if-“ 

Billy is stopped mid-sentence as something flying about a foot off the floor in front of them catches his eye. 

“See,” Steve whispers. “what the fuck is that?”. 

Billy takes a hesitant step further in the house and immediately stops when he sees what is just beyond the candlelight. A large sitting room is filled with feed and cages. There are hundreds of chickens in the room locked behind the bars. It's a surprise neither of them heard the clucking sounds or even smelled all the chickens as soon as they’d stepped inside. Billy's eyes widen, not waiting a second moment to grab Steve's hand, turn around, and nearly run right out of the house. 

“It was full of cocks Steve,” Billy says breathlessly. “I saw like 100 of them locked in cages. Who even fucking does that Steve?”. 

Steve laughs, “A hundred cocks in there, huh?” but Billy turns to him with a dead stare.

“Chickens Steve. Just a fucking living room full of chickens. What the fuck kind of creepy psychopath does that?”

Steve halts his laughing as Billy recounts what he saw in the house to Steve. 

**-**

When they get to Steve's house, Billy isn’t the one to comfort Steve tonight. Instead, Steve sets up a soft blanket from his room onto the couch and pulls out 2 pillows from the hallway closet for them to lean on. When he catches Billy staring into space, he walks up to him and snakes his arms around Billy hoping to offer a safe warm place for Billy to be in. 

“Hey, you can play some music on the record player if you want.” Steve offers.

Billy nods and walks to the cabinet holding the Harrington records and begins to flip through the albums. 

Steve fixes them each a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and brings them to the couch as Billy places the record needle onto a vinyl. Steve motions for Billy to sit next to him and drink is cocoa. 

After sitting and sipping with nothing but the record playing, Steve puts his mug down and curls into Billy. “Babe,” he starts, “I'm sorry you had to see that tonight. That house was fucked.” 

Billy hums in appreciation and puts his mug down as well. Billy shifts them so they are laying down on the couch with Steve cuddling Billy. After another few minutes of listening to the record, Billy says “Thank you for taking care of me Steve, I really needed it today.” 

Steve kisses Billy's hair and snakes his arm around Billy to rub small circles onto his hip. “Hey, anytime Billy. I like taking care of you too.”.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how, but i made myself laugh whilst writing this And also ended up scared myself imagining walking into a room with all the fucking birds. so that’s my night .-.


End file.
